The phosphorescence excitation and emission spectra, lifetimes, analytical curves and limits of detection of drugs, especially hallucinogens and narcotics, will be evaluated and compared with other spectrometric methods. The methods of pulsed source, time resolved phosphorimetry (and fluorimetry) and pulsed source frequency resolved phosphorimetry (and fluorimety) will be studied, optimized, and compared with conventional phosphorimetry, conventional fluorimetry, and conventional absorption spectrometry. Complex organic mixtures, spectrally similar, will be studied by these pulsed source methods. To determine extremely complex mixtures of luminescence species, a gas chromatograph will be interfaced with a fluorescence spectrometer with image vidicon readout to enable rapid scanning of the luminescence spectra of eluted species. Also the potential of room temperature phosphorescence of ionic molecules absorbed on various substrates will be evaluated.